1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink jet printer is widely known as a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject liquid from a liquid ejection head. Such a printer includes so-called a line head printer configured to perform printing by ejecting ink (liquid) from a recording head (liquid ejection head) fixedly arranged with respect to a recording sheet (target) during transport. In general, in such a printer, when the ink is ejected onto a recording sheet, a printing surface of the recording sheet is swelled with the ink, and hence the entire recording sheet is warped (curled).
The warping of the recording sheet as described above may cause a transport failure of the recording sheet. However, it is known in the related art that such a transport failure is alleviated by intensively creating cockling (waving phenomenon) on the recording sheet at the time of printing. In other words, when a plurality of ribs are provided on a platen that supports the transported recording sheet at the time of printing so as to extend in the direction of transport of the recording sheet in parallel to each other in the direction of width of the recording sheet at certain intervals, portions of the recording sheet corresponding to portions between the ribs sag and hence the cockling is created on the recording sheet at the time of printing.
As an example of the printer having the plurality of ribs formed on the platen as described above, a printer as disclosed in JP-A-2007-50704 is known in the related art.
However, since the printer disclosed in JP-A-2007-50704 has a configuration in which the plurality of ribs are fixed on the platen, the intervals between the ribs cannot be changed. Therefore, there is an problem such that when the size or the thickness of the recording sheet is changed, the intended cockling cannot be created on the recording sheet, and hence the warping (curling) of the recording sheet cannot be restrained.